Just Smile For Me
by TheLonelyAngelGirl
Summary: Russia shares a close moment with America as they share their experiences together so far. For one moment, they are not nations, but merely Amelia and Ivan.


_Russia is not the barbarous nation which her late adversaries have represented her to be._

_**American official - Thomas Seymour, 1856, opinion on Russia**_

* * *

><p>"Night time in the west sure is mesmerising isn't it, Ivan?"<p>

"Da. It is…Your night sky is so bright…."

The young nation they call 'America' spent the day, under the american sky, with the lone country they call, 'Russia'.

It had been years since her independence from Britain and she has never looked back. There were some difficulties with her first ever government, and some idiot countries continued to mess her around (spain…), but she did have one friend stick by her throughout all those times.

Russia himself, has been one of solitude. Even if he had allies, they never trusted him. His life has been splattered with blood and tears of his people, darkened by several betrayals. When meeting the new nation however, his darkness was temporarily erased and for the first time in his long harsh life, he felt happy, by just being the young girl's company.

Though his boss has been reluctant to send troops to her aid during her Revolution, Russia himself happily sent her ships of equipment and food to keep her struggle going.

The public image of their friendship was eventually greatly admired and respected by their people, and their bosses too, greatly approve of the close friendship. Though sometimes, the friendship seemed political, the countries friendship was true.

Britian on the other hand, was scared of their relations strengthening, and tried to get close to the girl himself. Though they established a wary friendship, she didn't hesitate to express her annoyance at his ways. She didn't like tea anyway….(COFFEE FTW!)

As she kicked her booted feet up in the air whilst sitting on a wooden fence, she looked over at her furry coated companion, who was gazing at the sky in awe.

"So, how are your shipments coming along? Got loads of stuff for me?"

He looked over to her and smiled. "As always, but of course. How about yourself, little one?"

_I'm not little! _

"YUP! My wool is the best of the best, ma man! Much more better than the Brits!"

He chuckled before replying. "Of course. Would not expect little from the 'land of the free', da?"

She winked. "That's right!"

….

All of a sudden, the girl raised the question that she had desperately wanted to ask.

"Hey, Ivan."

He turned to her with a smile. "Da?"

"Why're you always so gloomy?"

…..

There was a moment of silence before the russian nation spoke.

"Haha, What are you talking about? I always smile."

His tone of voice was filled with melancholy that the girl spoke again.

"Yeah, but there's something sad about the way ya do it. It's like a sad smile."

He looked down. What she said really saddened him. Crap.

"You don't like the way I smile? Now that make me sad…"

He was fiddling with his scarf now. His eyes closed calmly, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"_It…is complicated, little one…"_

It was barely a whisper, but the girl didn't hear his words.

All of a sudden, the girl jumped of the fence and walked over to the russian nation.

"I'm sorry, Ivan. I… didn't mean it like that."

He sensed deep regret and sadness in her voice. When he turned around, her sudden action shocked him.

She wrapped her arms around the man's bulky shoulders and gave him a warm hug.

!

She smiled as she looked up at his surprised face. "But you know. I just wanna see you 'happy smiling' ya know. A true smile….Ivan?"

"… warm…"

The man then wrapped his big arms around the her small figure, her chin now rested on his shoulder. She didn't want to bring it up in the moment, but his body was cold.

"Uh…Ivan?"

They often hugged. She always took it as a sign of friendship and was happy to embrace back, persudaing herself it was not weird for friends to cuddle once in a while. However, sometimes, she sensed there was something else the man wanted to say through their constant hugging without the use of words.

"Um…"

Before she could say anymore, he felt his warm breath on her neck, which sent tingles down her spine.

"WOAH! Ivan! WA-A-Y too close!"

After her sudden shout, he eventually loosened his hold on her and let her go.

"Oh! Sorry, it is just you are so warm, little sunflower. Heehee ^J^"

He smiled again, similar to that of a cheeky child.

"Ah! I told you I'm not little anymore….I'm independent! I'm America!" She said proudly, striking her breast in the moment.

However, the man showed no expression and simply smiled. "Nyet. You may be independent but you are a child."

Now that ticked her off.

She angrily kicked the soil below her and turned the other way, crossing her arms. "Kh! Don't be like…."

She was about to say 'his' name, but her mouth couldn't form it.

After 1812, she still held, a hatred for him, probably cause out of all the countries, he still thinks of her as a troublesome child. Her hatred was felt by her twin sister, Canada who is currently still faithful to him and had warned her many times to back off from attacking the British country. That REALLY ticked her off.

…..Kh!

Russia saw the girl's figure tense as she shook in anger. Her hands clenching the sleeve of her shirt. He sighed before replying apologetically,

"I'm sorry. Did that remind you of him?"

"…You're mean…" She replied with a grumble.

He tried to supress a laugh. Truly, she is a cute child, for she resembles one at some points. That was what he loved pointing out to her, just to see the girl stamp her foot and yell at the wall. However, he understood all her rants and was successful in always calming the young girl down. The two then shared a drink afterwards.

He sighed again before walking over to her angered form and embraced her from behind.

"Ah!"

"Don't look so sad Amelia. Your face is not right for frowny faces, da?"

He smiled as he felt her warmth again.

She on the other hand, had the opposite experience.

"Ivan, you're body's cold!'

With a sad smile, he replied, nonchalant. "Is it? then…

His lips were near her ear at this point.

"Why don't you warm me up, Amelia?"

She blushed and looked at him with a suspiscious expression.

"Hahaha, oh Amelia. I mean you must hug me again! What do you think I said?"

She looked at him suspiciously for another moment before shrugging and turned her body around, returning his embrace. His arms circled around her body until it reached her shoulders.

After every passing second, his body grew warmer. She didn't know why but she felt so…safe and happy in his embrace. Russia on the other hand, rested his face on her shoulder.

"Hmmm….your so very warm, my little sunflower. How I envy you…."

His reply was laced with his same smile but melancholy was dripping from his words.

She wondered why it was always so cold to touch him. He has told her that his place was a very cold place and at some points she didn't believe him. Is there really such a place where the sun never shone its warm light?

"Is it really…that cold at your place?" She asked calmly, hopeful that she didn't sadden him again.

She was met with more silence. His hold on her however,tightened.

"Da. At my place, the cold is merciless. It will erase every living thing in its path and leave behind it, a trail of white. Nothingness. That is…the harsh reality for me…."

All the while saying his reply, she felt his arms shiver. Her eyes softened and her hands unconciously started stroking his hair.

He seemed to like it and continued. "I wish so much for the south lands. The places where the sun is always present. Where the sun is never hiding behind dark clouds, where its glory is free and bright and warm. Oh how I wish for such a time for me back home."

She sensed longing in his voice. A longing she connected with.

For the years she spent under England's colonial servitude and dependance, she thought herself free, but was she really? Eventually, when she saw what he had done to her people without her knowledge, there she started to long for her own freedom. True freedom. And that same longing was felt by all her people.

As the two held each other, she closed her eyelids as tears wre forming from her eyes. She didn't want to show weakness to Russia. Not now. She would seem like a child of she did anyway.

"You are very lucky you are. The sun is always out and smiling at you….to you and to all your people…The sun never hides…That must feel so warm."

He then buried his face on her shoulder. It felt like he was crying now, and the atmosphere was depressing.

Both were on the verge of tears. And what better way to break the depressing atmosphere than what she had to say next.

"HEY! I GOT IT!"

She said it quite loud and startled herself and Russia.

"Da….?" He replied questioningly.

She grabbed his shoulders and tore them apart, allowing the two to look at one another. "Maybe one day, when I come to your place, I might bring the sun with me! Then you can have some sun yourself!"

"R-really?"

Although it was a childish answer, and both of them knew it, they didn't care.

She grinned. "Hey, anything for a buddy of mine! C'mere!"

She started patting him hard on the back, smiling all the while.

"A-America..That hurts a little…" He said slowly.

That instant, she backed off and laughed slowly while scratching her head.

*sweatdrop* "Oh oops! Sorry Ivan! I hope it didn't hurt tha-"

As she stepped back another step, she felt her boot slip onto a stone and found herself falling butt first on the ground, right in front of the russian.

"ACK! STUPID ROCK! AHH! MY BUTT! OOOHH MY BUTT! IT HURTS! AAH THE PA-A-IN!"

As he watched the sight before him, the russian tried to contain it by knew he couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at his face. His features were stretched by the width of his laugh and his smile, a smile that was far different from the smiles he often gave her. That true smile.

"Ah! Ivan! You're smiling!"

(and laughing….really, is me landing on my ass that funny…?)

As he gasped for air, he shed a tear from his eye, the smile still present on his face.

"haha…oh I'm sorry but I could not hold it in…here."

He stretched his hand out. She waved it off.

"Nah, I can stand up myself!"

As she tried to stand, he pulled her up anyway.

"Hey!"

He shrugged. "Your buttocks may be still hurting, little sunflower."

She felt her face grow hot and released herself from his hand. All the while he kept the smile.

She then found herself smiling too, chuckling even. "Now THAT'S the smile I gotta see from you more often. Stop with the sad and in with the smiles! Besides…."

She walked up to him and looked at his face.

"It makes you look cute too ya know?" At her comment, she grinned.

Russia however, placed a finger on his lip and tilted his head.

"Oh? You think I look cute, Amelia?"

She gave him a confused look. "Well yeah. You're smile is adorable, my man!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Вы красивы."

He was speaking in his own toungue.

"Um…english?"

He sighed. "You are beautiful."

At his compliment, she found herself suddenly blushing, before shaking it off.

"Um..thanks!"

"What? Do you not believe me?" He said, a sad expression appearing on his face.

She waved her hands about then. "UH NONONO! I totally believe you!"

She took his hand and wrapped it around her own hand.

"Cause, I trust you Ivan."

As she held his hand, she looked at his face. However, his features were unreadable this time and he seemed to be deep in thought.

….

"You really…trust me, don't you?" he replied quietly.

"Of course! You're a friend of mine! A friend will always be a friend, right?"

'_Sadly, that does not apply to all countries, little sunflower.' _He thought to himself.

In the moment, he found himself wrapping his hand around her hands.

Ivan…..

"Thank you Amelia. For trusting me. You truly are…a true friend. If only…."

He looked away from her eyes.

"If only, there were more people like you."

…..

Oh dear. Sad atmosphere again….

Geez Ivan, you make things sooo sad….

*pats on back*

Cheer up! For the record, I'd never hate you! You're my buddy aren't ya?

….Da, I am.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. BESIDES!-"

She stops a bit before speaking again.

"If we we're ever gonna be enemies, Britain would probably gonna laugh his ass off like the dick he is. And I really wanna have you be there when I punch the douche in the fa-a-ce!"

She punched the air in front of her, silently wishing it was the englishman.

He chuckled. "I would like dat very much. Perhaps skin him and feed him to my bears in da process?"

His eyes, were dark with a devilish gleam to them as he thought of many ways to make the englishman scream for mercy.

"Woah woah! That's wayy too violent….but that would be sooo cool though…."

"Da."

…

Amelia?

"Yeah?"

He looked into her eyes. Eyes of an innocent child who had only started walking on her own feet.

"….if we were ever to be enemies, would you try to kill me?"

…

She stared at him. "What…. do you mean? Why would you ever think tha-"

"If I were to be forced to attack you, would you attack me? Would you abandon our friendship and try to kill me?"

…

"…..Ivan-"

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Iva-"

"Answer me." His voice suddenly cold.

….

….

"Russia. I can't give you an answer as of now."

Her voice was blunt. Her eyes were dark.

"I mean, you're my friend NOW! And after all we've been through, you ask me THAT?"

She was in his face now, and for the first time, she was angry with him.

Noticing her anger, he continued. "Sometimes, friendships are bound to fall, America. That fact is inevitable. If it were me, I would attack you. But would you attack me if I do?"

"Are you saying that you don't trust me now?"

"Nyet. I do trust you, but can that trust last?"

The wind rushed through them, the moon's light shone on their tense faces. As he awaited her answer, he saw her hands trembling.

"….Russia."

She grabbed his scarf. "IF YOU WANT AN ANSWER FROM ME, THEN YES! IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO MY PEOPLE OR ME, I'LL PERSONALLY BLOW YOUR SORRY ASS TO HELL! BUT-"

He saw her angered feautures soften and her grip loosened a little.

"Now….Right now….You are my friend. I…don't want that to change, and I hope, you and I will never be at that point….I mean…"

She looked away.

"I'll be forcing you to look at the barrel of my gun, then I'd have to shoot you."

Smiling sadly, he replied, "Da. That would be the case….And at some point, you will be forced to do that with your other allies too. Even your own colonies."

She froze.

"I have heard that your Phillippines, has become increasingly rowdy. It seems you do not wish for him to be independent."

"I will let him, just….not now." She reasoned.

"If things take a turn for the worst, will you force the barrel of your gun to him? Would you?"

Her eyes grew wide. She started to think to herself. Would she ever….do that to Phillipe?

"….As of now, he is mine. I will do what is right, for my country. For my people." A serious expression on her face.

Russia saw her eyes. They were conflicted with freedom and the right thing to do and her country. There, now she is seeing reality.

"Russia. Can we…stop talking about this now….Please?"

She looked really conflicted. Her hands on her face and her figure slightly trembling.

"…I am…sorry."

He looked from the girl to the horizon. His ship was preparing for departure.

"It is time. I must go now."

He wanted desperatly to comfort her but after what he had said, he was unsure if she wanted to be near him anymore. He hid his mouth over and proceeded to walk down the hill. The mood was destroyed, and it was all because of him.

At that moment, he felt a strong force hold him back. He didn't turn around but felt warm hands clenching his arm.

"Russia….Ivan….wait."

He closed his eyes.

"What is it, do you hate me now Amelia?"

Her grip on his arm tightened and he could almost feel pain.

"…..If you ever attack me, if you ever betray me, if you ever do anything stupid that would destroy the both of us, if you let the Brit win-"

With her hand, she grabbed the man's ungloved hand and gripped it tight.

"I'm sure…I, no we…we'll find a way to be pals again."

His eyes grew wide.

"Because, As of now, you are the best pal I would ever ask for. And that, is the truth."

Did she know what she was saying?

"I probably…sound like a child to you, just saying things without ever being sure of the future. But, just for now, can I just say this without being held back, I will always be your friend. I'll be there to help you, to hug you, to trade, to praise your victories, to shoot guns and compete with you, but not just as nations, but as us. Just Amelia and Ivan. For now, that's all I want."

Silence.

She didn't hear him say a word for a long while.

"C-come on Ivan…say something."

Silence.

"Ivan…don't keep me hanging here-!"

He grabbed the girl and tightly embraced her.

I…Ivan….?!

His tight embrace was beginning to deprive the girl of her oxygen and she attempted to push at him for release. All the while, her body began to grow increasingly hot when surrounded by his arms. A weird sensation rippled across her entire body and she slowed down her resistance until she embraced him back.

He felt her arms carress his back with a gentleness no one had ever shown him. In that moment, he understood.

As he hugged her head, he whispered, "You are the only one who has said that to me. I believe I should return the favour."

In that moment, he had to do it. For many years, he had been trying to hold back, but in this moment, he had a chance.

He pulled both of them apart, their foreheads almost touching, as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Ivan…

….

Her eyes went wide as he closed the gap and kissed her.

Nmm?!

He held onto her tightly, one hand held onto her head whilst the other traveled to her waist. He kissed her gently then licked her lips for entrance.

Unconciously, she found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back. She tilted her head and allowed him to gain entrance. All the while, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling their faces together.

As she returned his actions, he embraced her even closer until their chests were touching and their legs were against each other. Both could practically hear their own hearts beating loudly. In the moment, she threw off his his wool ushanka, and her own hat to the ground, grabbing his face and further deepened their kiss.

The two kissed for a while. At some points, seperating their lips to breathe. Their hot breaths beating against their faces before Russia suddenly kissed her again, with more ferocious wanton. She was taken aback by his raw strength then found herself returning his kiss in the same way.

_What was…. happening?_

_Wasn't she just talking about friendship? _

_If they were really friends….why was she kissing him like she ha wanted him to for a long time?_

All of a sudden she found herself falling deeply in the kiss of the Russian nation.

Russia on the other hand, was clearly enjoying the feeling of kissing her. Her lips, her hair, her warmth, the feeling of their bodies being pressed together….

When they seperated again, the two gasped for air and she took some time to look deep into his lavender eyes. As he panted, she saw a dark gleam of something within his lavender depths…..longing?

When he saw her eyes, he saw the same wanton.

"Amelia…I-"

"**сэр****Брагинский****!"**

A furred clothed man runs up the hill, approaching the couple.

The two quickly seperated from their embrace, however, Russia held onto her arm.

"**Здравствуйте****, ****сэр****. ****добрый****вечер****мисс****Амелия****.****"**

She partly understood the greeting and nodded back at the man.

"что это? I am busy." Russia looked at the man with authority, his eyes however, glinted with impatience.

In a rough english, the man replied with a serious tone. "Da ship must leave now sir. I have received orders that His Excellency requests you as soon as da ship lands."

He was silent for a moment but did not loosen his hold on her.

Russia's face was conflicted. "Может, я не останавливался на минуту больше? Существует нечто –"

The man shook his head. "I am sorry sir. But his Excellence requests your prescence as soon as possible. Я не могу заставлять его ждать."

Russia clearly saw that he couldn't escape and held tight to America's arm. Like a stubborn child refusing to leave.

She saw the situation before her and turned to him, her eyes blank.

"Ivan. Just go."

His face clearly showed her that he was reluctant to leave her. She too didn't want him to leave, she had so much to ask him but an order from a boss is absolete.

"Amelia…"

She gently held onto his hand.

"Go Russia. I don't want you to disobey what your boss says. You're gonna regret it."

After a while, he loosened his hold on her and stepped back.

"I'm sorry…."

He wanted to say so much to her, and possibly do something to her that the both will regret, but for now, he had to supress it. They were friends, and he had to live with that.

"Я пойду." He replied finally to the man.

As he turned to leave, she suddenly ran to him.

"Amelia?"

She took out a pouch from her pocket and clasped it in his hand.

"You gotta promise me that you'll grow them, kay?" She smiled.

He was confused but nodded.

He took the pouch and placed it in a pocket in his long overcoat. When the man reached the bottom of the hill, he used the opportunity and reached out to caress her face, his hands now slightly warmer.

"мы друзья, не так ли?"

"Конечно, глупо."

However, she took this chance to gently kiss the Russian on the cheek. When she withdrew, she smiled cheekily.

"Thanks for….spending this night with me Ivan. I really…enjoyed it. She picked up her hat.

He smiled, putting on his ushanka.

"Oh believe me little sunflower, I'd rather spend one like this than being inebriated on my vodka. "

As the two shared a laugh, the man called from below the hill.

"пора оставить сэр!"

"I am coming!"

As he walked away, he turned around one last time and saw her waving at him, her golden hair flowing in the wind, a smile adorning her face.

"You better come back soon, Ivan! Or the frienship's off!" She cried out teasingly.

He chuckled. "I PROMISE!"

She watched on as he entered his ship, the sail raised and left.

"You better return, what were you gonna say to me before…?"

…

As he looked out a circular window from his room on the ship, he remembered the pouch she had given him. Curious, he opened it and look inside its contents.

A bright smile appeared on his face as he saw what it was.

"Я люблю тебя мой маленький подсолнух. Я люблю тебя."

It was sunflower seeds.

* * *

><p>*Wanna know what those Russian words mean? Google translate is your best buddy :)<p> 


End file.
